onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Mader
|birthplace = Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England |portrays = Zelena / Kelly West |firstappearance = New York City Serenade |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke |status =Special Guest Star |gallery = yes}} Rebecca Mader is the English actress who portrays Zelena and Kelly West on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Rebecca Mader was born on April 24,http://twitter.com/bexmader/status/326819110967205888 1977 in the town of Cambridge in England.http://www.tvguide.com/celebrities/rebecca-mader/bio/171090 She is of partial German descent.https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/442826520583630848 Rebecca started out at a successful model at sixteen for the Ford Modeling Agency. In early 2000, she transitioned into acting on television by landing television guest spots. She worked on several soap operas and was offered a contract role on All My Children in 2003, but she turned it down in favor of a seventeen episode arc on the soap drama as English gangster Morgan Gordon. Three years later, Rebecca had a memorable turn as a fashion editor in the film The Devil Wears Prada. Her break into fame came when she joined the cast of the hit television show Lost in 2008 as cultural anthropologist Charlotte Lewis, with an original eight episode stint that grew to twenty episodes in total. After wrapping up her role on Lost, Rebecca looked to the big screen, where her projects included portraying Ewan McGregor's ex-wife in the 2009 film The Men Who Stare at Goats. Rebecca was married to Joseph Arongino, but they separated in 2007. On December 29, 2014, she announced her engagement to Marcus Kayne via her Twitter account.https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/549574508361678851 The two were married on November 23, 2016.https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/808391547498549248 On May 12, 2017, Mader announced that she would not be back as series regular for the series' seventh season, though it was not her choice, and instead was a creative decision. However, in September 2017, it was revealed that she would return for multiple episodes in the seventh season.http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/20/once-upon-time-rebecca-mader-return-season-7/ Trivia *The role of the Wicked Witch of the West was written specifically for her.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/490623989270589440 **Additionally, Rebecca channeled her real-life experience of being bullied for twelve years into her on-screen portrayal of the Wicked Witch of the West.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMVcHK7c-UU **Coincidentally, Rebecca's character Cornelia - in An American Girl Holiday - gives a copy of The Wizard of Oz novel to the main character when they first meet. *Her favorite Once Upon a Time episode is "Sisters".https://twitter.com/RebeccaMaderON/status/858243915052453888 *Has worked with co-star Christopher Gorham prior to Once Upon a Time on Covert Affairs.http://www.imdb.com/media/rm1755168512/tt1958292 *Her scenes in "Tougher Than the Rest" were cut from the episode.Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season *Her character on Lost was originally written as an American, though she convinced the producers to make her British. *Admitted on Jimmy Kimmel Live that she was not a fan of Lost before being cast on the show, but has caught up from watching the DVDs. *Appeared as Eve in a 2003 Barely There lingerie commercial shot by famous photographer Richard Avedon. *Her favorite Disney princess is Ariel.https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/904409501087838209 *Auditioned for the role of Cersei Lannister in Game of Thrones.https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/904418647933730816 *After announcing her departure at the end of Season Six, she wrote the following letter to her fans: ::To my Darling Pretties, '' ::''First of all I would like to start by congratulating Adam, Eddie, Lana, Bobby and Colin on the pick up of Once Upon A Time! I am truly happy for you all and most importantly for the fans that will get to keep tuning in each week to see where they will take us. '' ::''A lot of you have been asking if I will be joining everyone in Season 7, so I wanted to let you know personally that unfortunately I am not. This wasn't my choice but a creative decision of the shows that I totally respect and understand. '' ::''The most important thing is that you all know how much you mean to me. I am told frequently both online and in person that by being a part of such a special show I have in some way changed someone's life. This is hugely meaningful to me. I am here to let you know that I am the one who has been changed. Not just by playing such a well written multi-dimensional character but by the fandom itself. I have heard your stories, your pain, your struggles, your achievements and I have truly felt you. I have learned. I have grown. I am a better person because of you, the fans and everyone that blessed me with this opportunity to play such an iconic role. '' ::''Congrats all and thank you! I look forward to the next. I invite you to come with me on this journey. '' ::''I am forever changed. And I'm wicked. And Wicked Always Wins. '' ::''Forever yours, ::Bex ��https://www.instagram.com/p/BT-2LNfAfy_/?taken-by=bexmader *After the announcement that the seventh season would be the final season of the series, she wrote the following on Twitter and Instagram: ::''To all the magical #oncers out there. Thank you. Thank you for being a part of this magical chapter in my life. I am sad today. But mostly I am grateful that it all happened. I love you all�� #mypretties ✨ #OnceUponATime''https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/961075831278915585 ::''Grateful. This is the first word that comes to my mind when I think of #onceuponatime This role of #Zelena came to me at a time in my life when I needed it most. The show came in and scooped me up in its arms and took me on a journey I couldn’t have imagined. I have learned so much as an artist but more importantly as a person. You, the fans have embraced me and made me feel loved and seen in a way that has changed me for the better. Zelena taught me how to be me. That no matter your past or your mistakes every day is a new opportunity to get back up, dust yourself off and keep going. Thank you Adam and Eddy for giving me the gift of playing the Wicked Witch. Thank you all for watching and being there all the way. So much love. Today and forever �� #mypretties''https://www.instagram.com/p/Be4XWocA5mW/ Filmography Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * * * References }}---- Category:Female Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:Season Four Cast Category:Season Five Cast Category:Season Six Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Special Guest Cast